Darkness Rising
by Master Tookie
Summary: Zelda and Link finally get their wedding, but when Zelda gets a prophetic dream of someone dying, she must put her wedding on hold to right the wrong, and save those who will die at his hands. Can she defeat this evil? PG-13 for some cursing. RR
1. The Dream of Three

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Legend of Zelda, but Piper, Jaron, and Lady Faith are my creations. Bwahahahahaha. So uh, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Dream of Three  
  
It was the beginning of a beautiful day, and what a beautiful day it would be, for this was Link and Zelda's wedding day. The entire kingdom of Hyrule was running around completing errands. The wedding was going to be held in Khorkiri Forest so that the entire kingdom could join. Everyone was rushing around. Everyone, except Princess Zelda. She lay in a deep sleep, dreaming of things to come.  
  
"NO, STOP!!" shouted a lady in white robes. She seemed to be talking to the man dressed all in black, who was looking in Lake Hylia, but he wasn't listening. They didn't seem to notice Zelda standing behind the bushes, so she decided to move closer.  
  
"You can't do this. We had an agreement. You promised you would leave her out of this!!" shouted the white robed lady  
  
"Sorry, but my plans have changed Faith. Whatever promises were made no longer exist " replied the man in white robes.  
  
"I won't let you go through with this Jaron. You can't." said Faith, as she raised her hand, and a ball of energy appeared in her hand. She threw it at the man called Jaron, who blocked it.  
  
"Faith, don't you realize what this means. With the witch out of the way, we can rule the kingdom together, without Master Ganon"  
  
"I won't do it. And I won't let you succeed." and with that, Faith vanished in a flash of white light.  
  
"Stupid girl. Well, it looks like it's just you and me Piper. Say goodbye to the leaving world." Jaron then raised his hand and a ball of fire materialized, and he threw it at what Zelda thought was the water. But as she looked closer, she saw that there was a body, but when the fireball hit the girl Zelda assumed was called Piper, she burst into flames. "Well now with you out of the way, I must go find Faith" and then Jaron disappeared into flames.  
  
Zelda immediately woke up from her nightmare, covered in a cold sweat. She began to wonder if her dream was real or not. "It was to real just to be a dream. I wonder.. Oh no!!!" Zelda jumped out of bed as she remembered her wedding. But she couldn't let this incident go without question. She decided to teleport to Lake Hylia and see if it has already happened. She didn't bother to change, she just put on a bathrobe and teleported to Lake Hylia, in a brilliant white light.  
  
When she arrived at Lake Hylia, she immediately went to where she saw the girl's death happen: over in the cornfield. She didn't see anything, but then tried to remember if any clues were even left. She turned around and saw the scarecrow and decided to ask him.  
  
"Excuse my, Pierre?"  
  
"Vat vat, vat do you vant"  
  
"Uh, is this Pierre?"  
  
"No no no, this is his brother, Jacque. Pierre went to Korkiri Forest for the wedding of a Princess Zelda"  
  
"I'm Princess Zelda. I need to ask."  
  
"Vat VAT!! VAT IS TIS!! You have a wedding. Vat are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a dream last night. And I."  
  
"Oh I see, you have, how do you say, ice feet?"  
  
Zelda sighed then said " no its cold feet, and would you let me finish?"  
  
"Very sorry princess. Please, continue"  
  
"Well, I saw someone getting killed, and I was wondering if you heard anything last night, like a scream, or two people arguing?"  
  
Jacque thought for a minute then said "No, it vas pretty quiet last night, and I no heavy sleeper. If someone screamed, I vould have heard."  
  
"Hmm, well thanks anyway. Can you keep an eye out for anything, odd?"  
  
"I vill do dat for you princess. Now you have a wedding to attend to."  
  
Zelda smiled and then said "Thanks Jacque, see you at the wedding"  
  
"See you then. And until then, might I suggest getting dressed?"  
  
"Hmhm, will do" Zelda teleported back to the castle and began getting ready for her wedding, which would be tonight. 


	2. The Revival of Queen Remedi

Chapter Two ~ the revival of Queen Remedi  
  
"Princess, where have you been? We must get you dressed, do your hair, hoe, so much to be done. Princess, where did you run off to?"  
  
"I, uh, I had something I had to do Sarah." Zelda anime sweat drops.  
  
"Oh, I take it you were doing the Hylian Marriage Tradition. Where did you plant your tree?"  
  
Zelda paused and then said "Oh no, I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!"  
  
"Princess, don't worry, your mother forgot on her wedding day too. We can plant it after the wedding"  
  
"Mom.forgot like me? I wish she could be here. I mean, yeah I know she'll be there in spirit, but I wish I could see her, I miss her so much"  
  
"Yes, oh course"  
  
"Okay, I know that tone of voice. What's up?"  
  
"Lets just say, the Goddess have a special wedding gift they'd like to give you here soon"  
  
At first Zelda was confused, but a flash of red, green, and blue brought her back into reality. The first to speak was Din, the Goddess of Power  
  
"Oh Zelda, we're soo happy for you" Din said giving Zelda a huge hug.  
  
"Uh, * gasp* its nice to see you to Din, but can I * gasp* please breath?"  
  
"Oh sorry. Well we better hurry with your gift. We got demonic threats to imprision. Well here it is" The three goddess then raised their hands and red, green, and blue light formed in one part of Zelda's room. They started to take shape of a human. Some of the light started to fade to reveal a beautiful woman.  
  
Zelda gasped then said " Moth, moth, mother." but then passed out. But as she fell to the floor, a smile could be seen on her face. 


	3. The New Threat

Chapter Three ~ The New Threat  
  
I won't do it. And I won't let you succeed." and with that, Faith vanished in a flash of white light.  
  
"Stupid girl. Well, it looks like it's just you and me Piper. Say goodbye to the leaving world." Jaron then raised his hand and a ball of fire materialized, and he threw it at what Zelda now knew was the girl called Piper. Again when the fireball was thrown, Piper burst into flame. "Well now with you out of the way, I must go find Faith" and then Jaron disappeared into flames.  
  
'Zelda, honey. Zelda are you okay?"  
  
"Huh, what?" Zelda was confused. All she could see was shapes and shadows. But after resting for a few seconds, everything became clearer. She could clearly see the face that she now knew belong to her mother.  
  
"Oh my god, mom. Oh, this is all, so weird. When, how, why?"  
  
"I can see this is quite a shock for you honey. But it's really me. The goddess allowed me to come back to life on your wedding day. After all, you did wish it, didn't you?'  
  
"Well yeah, but I never thought that it would come true. I mean, this is a little odd for them isn't it? Speakin of which, where are they?"  
  
"Wedding preparations. They're making sure that everything is perfect for your wedding. Hmm, a little late though"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
'Oh, well, I'm not the only on who gets to come back to life. She should be getting here any second. Oh, here she comes now."  
  
A flash of light appeared at the foot of Zelda's bed. When the light faded it revealed Zelda's grandmother, Penny.  
  
"Grams? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes it is. Oh sweet heart, it's so good to see you."  
  
Again, this was too much for Zelda to handle, and she fainted. Leaving her Mother and Grams laughing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Link was busy overseeing the preparations of the wedding. Everything was going perfect, until two shadows descended from the trees.  
  
"Everyone, get out of here!!" Shouted Saria, as she rushed everyone toward the village. "Link, can you handle it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. After all, they're just shadows." But Link was very wrong. His sword had no effect on the Shadow Demons. "Dammit, why can't I hurt you" shouted Link. No matter how hard he tried, his sword couldn't touch the demons.  
  
"Link, use the light arrows!" shouted Saria. 'They are shadows after all'  
  
"Good thinking Saria." Link pulled out his bow and drew an arrow. "Light" he shouted, and the arrow was blessed with the power of light. The Shadow Demons began to back away, but before they could run, Link released the arrow which hit the demon on the right. Again link drew an arrow and shouted "light" and fired at the other demon, killing it as well. Link whipped sweat from his face, and that's when he saw it. To people standing in the trees, one dressed in black, and the other dressed in white. Link could tell that it was the beginning of a new war for Hyrule to fight. 


End file.
